


За прошлые дни (To Days Gone By)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Общее прошлое. Общие герои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За прошлые дни (To Days Gone By)

**Author's Note:**

  
  
Они спели "Старые Добрые Времена" вместе с остальными сразу после полуночи, пока еще был слышен звон бокалов, и зачарованные конфетти падали с потолка.  
  
Но когда в ход пошел весь имеющийся репертуар собравшихся в зале волшебников, и Гарри, и Северус, немного протрезвевшие, решили пройтись и практически натолкнулись друг на друга.  
  
А потом был тост за прошедшие годы, за павших в борьбе друзей; воспоминания о хороших и плохих днях; примирение со страхами и тихая радость победе; и, в особенности, отдельная память тем, кто пожертвовал своей жизнью ради общего блага.

  
                                                           _Выпей со мной за прошлые дни,_  
                                                           За жизнь, что когда-то была.  
                                                           За священную дружбу, что никогда не умрет,  
                                                           За то, чтоб источник этот вовек не иссяк.  
                                                           А в конце, напоследок, - за тебя и меня.

                                                                                     Ален Боублил. (Отверженные)*

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Перевод слов песни лично мой, так что может показаться несколько корявым.


End file.
